


Sentence: 9 Months to Life

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Rape results in pregnancy, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Batman tries a different tactic to stop Catwoman's criminal activity.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Sentence: 9 Months to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

“It’s over, Catwoman,” Batman said. Nothing could be read of his facial expression from his cowl.

“You know I’ll just escape again,” Catwoman purred. Her hands were bound over her head to a statue. Her toes barely touched the floor. She’d been tied up like this many times by Batman to wait for the Gotham PD.

“I know.” Batman turned his head to the side and said, “Robin, is it set up?”

Catwoman couldn’t hear what Robin said back. She hadn’t seen the Boy Wonder at all tonight. He must be on that fancy communicator in a remote location.

“That is because I have a different plan to keep you out of trouble, Selina. I’m been tracking your biorhythms and I know that you are ovulating tonight.” Batman reached down to his utility belt and pulled out a knife.

Catwoman gave a strained laugh. “You’re joking, right?”

“No.”

Batman stepped forward and created a neat incision in Catwoman’s costume, just big enough to give him access. Catwoman brought a leg up and kicked at Batman, but he caught the attack in one arm as he undid the crotch of his costume.

Catwoman couldn’t believe this was happening. She had thought that she had meant something to him. Yes, she was a criminal, but she had limits and she often helped him against worse than her. A sense of complete betrayal overwhelmed her.

“Robin is recording this.” Batman began to thrust, coldly, mechanically, without any fire or desire to it. “You will lose all credibility with Gotham’s criminal element if this gets out and, likely, you will be pregnant after tonight. Give up your life of crime, raise your new child, and I won’t have to come see you again.” 

“Batman, no, please don’t come in me. This doesn’t have to go any further-“

“I’m sorry, Selina,” Batman said as he came inside of her.

Batman pulled out of her, refastened his clothing, and used his grappling gun to take him up high into the rafters. On his way up he threw a Batarang to cut Catwoman’s bonds.

She collapsed to the ground, shaking in rage.

* * *

Batgirl looked at the paternity tests dumbfounded. She never would have expected Bruce to be capable of this and for Dick to just stand by and record it. Barbara had acquired a sample of Bruce’s DNA to try and prove that it was an imposter that had raped Selina and not the actual man.

“Do you believe me now, Batgirl?” Selina Kyle said. In the corner of her apartment’s living room was a crib, whose sleeping occupant was half the DNA of Batman, her rapist.

“Yes, I believe you.” Batgirl knew that Batman had crossed the line and she had to deal with this. “I’ll get the footage, I’m good with computers. I’ll make sure someone that will properly prosecute Batman will get it.” As much as she knew it would hurt her father, Commissioner Gordon would be obligated to investigate this if it came from Batgirl.

“Good.”


End file.
